ADMINS of EARTH
by natsu29
Summary: the first chapter of many. A story of a select few people who fight to the death to become modern day gods.


This is my story, my name is Mitch Faust. I am a regular 15 yr. old male with blonde hair and green eyes, not all that special… I don't know how I got in to this mess, but here I am. I hope you enjoy the tale of how I became a god!

W-what am I doing here? It's so strange. I try to think back to how I got here, it's no use. The last thing I remember is going to sleep, and now I'm here. I try to make sense of what has happened. I look around, to my left is a window, I check it... no use, its locked. I look outside and I can see the ocean, a vast blue plane. Inside this strange room is a bed, it's a king size too! There is a desk and a chair to my left and a bathroom to my right, the door is open, it looks clean enough. That's when I see it, lying on the desk in clear view, an envelope with my name on it. Inside the envelope there is a letter, it reads

To Mitch Faust, there is so little you humans do not know about this universe. Whilst on this ship you will either learn the truth or you will die. You and 1000 other humans are currently competing for a place as an of admin this universe. There will be 7 admins or gods if you like. The only way to become a god is to kill the others. You have no second chances. Good luck, yours sincerely

U1A.I

It's at this moment I start to freak out. What am I going to do? For some reason I can tell this letter isn't fake. It's like a feeling you get when you are asked a question and you know the answer straight away. It's freaking me out, and that's when it hits me. This isn't some happy adventure, its me V.S 999 other people, I am going to die! There is no chance I can stand against that many people! Furthermore, when the time comes, will I be able to do the crime, will I be able to take another humans life? I don't know for sure, but I need to find something quick! I open up the drawer on my desk and find a gun, its loaded! I guess this is serious then! I take the gun and stick it in my back pocket. I find some more ammo, I fiddle around with it for a bit, trying to figure out how to put it in the gun, it's my first time actually touching a gun. To think that something this small can end someone's life in an instant, and I'm holding it! I don't know what to think is it cool or is it scary? Either way I don't want to stick around this room for much longer! I make my way around the room, scouring it for some more useful items. I find a first aid pack in the bathroom; there were some knives in the second drawer and a few extra rounds of ammo under the bed, last but not least there was a key with my name engraved on it, I guess it's for the door because of the shape. I walk up to the door and put the key in the lock, perfect fit. I walk outside and I notice where I am, I'm in a dorm. Not just a dorm but a giant freaking school on a boat! I'm struck by the size of it, one glance out the windows on the other side and I am shocked! This boat has to be over 4 km long! It's almost impossible. I take my first steps in to the hallway, that's when I hear footsteps. There is a girl, about the same age as me running away from some guy, he looks to be about 20 or so, they are coming my way! The guy pulls out a knife and starts yelling something, I can't understand him but ive got a good idea of what it's about, the girl knocks into me, she is crying. That's when the guy appears above me. He has the knife ready to slam down on her! Without second thought I pull the gun from my back pocket and shoot. My body moves on its own accord, I can't do anything to help. The next thing I see is horrible. The guy falls to the ground, blood pouring from his face, a slight gurgling sound comes from him for a few seconds and then nothing. The girl gets up, she is actually very pretty. She has a robe on, underneath are normal school clothes, but the strangest part is her hair. It's as red as the blood beside me. It takes me by surprise, just how cute she is. NO! Now is not the time to be admiring her looks! I rush over to the guy from before; I check his pulse, nothing… I turn to this strange girl, she is now curled up in a ball in the middle of the hallway, she is still crying. I lean over and ask if she is ok. She doesn't respond. I gently put my hand on her shoulder. She shivers and looks up. The next thing I know I'm back on the ground. Is she trying to kill me after what I just did! No, this is different, she has her arms around my neck, her head resting on my shoulders. I put my hand on her head ant tell her everything is going to be ok. She looks up at me for a second, and then whispers into my ear "thank you so much" I pull her up and tell her to come in to my room, we step back, not knowing what to do with the body lying in front of us. We shut the door, as if it were separating us from the rest of the ship, making us forget. I ask her if she is hurt anywhere, she turns her head. I can see blood on her leg, not much but I better treat it. I grab the first aid kit, I grab out some bandages and some cotton balls. I walk in to the bathroom and get a wet towel. I wipe off the blood from her leg, she winces in pain. I can't help but feel sorry for her. Whilst I'm cleaning the wound on her leg I ask a bit about her. She speaks. "My name is um, uh, my name is Sarah, what's yours? Her voice is so soft! I can hardly find the 3 simple words to reply. "I'm Mitch Faust".

She doesn't say a word; I make quick work of her leg.

I finish up with the bandages, she finally starts to speak "how did we get into this mess?" It almost feels like she is talking to herself, as if I don't even exist. Usually I would find this rude, but given the situation I decide to let her continue. "It's not fair, I never asked for this!" At last I ask her the one thing that has been on my mind, how did you get into this situation? I don't hear a reply. I look over at her, she is staring at me, and her eyes look calm somehow, even after that whole ordeal. We sit and talk. It seems Sarah is from a small town called Carterbait. She woke up almost 20 hours ago, with the same type of note I had, in the same type of room too. The only difference is weapons we found in our drawers, it seems we don't all have a standard gun. The only thing this poor girl had for a defence was a small razor blade. The reason that man was chasing her is because of food. She was hungry so she went looking for food, but when she found it, well that's when it all started. Just like in a normal school, all the food was kept in a storage room. But that storage room was being guarded by a faction that went by the name of titan's heart. As soon as they saw her trying to make off with food they send that man out after her. That's where I stepped in. we finish up talking; its dark outside. I'm exhausted from the day. It seems Sarah is too. We decide to call it a night. We lock the door. I slip into bed; there is more than enough room for the both of us. We fall asleep, but all of a sudden I feel something stretch around my waist, its Sarah. She has her arm around me, even though we are in the most scary situation we could possibly think of, somehow I still manage to feel attracted to her, her warmth puts me at ease, I fall asleep.

There is a thud at the door. I roll over, no one is there, I hear the shower running, so I figure she must be in the shower. Still half asleep I slowly recollect the horrors of the day before. I creep up to the door. I ask how it is, no reply. I put my ear up to the wall, I can hear a small cry, I open up the door. What I find is horrific. There is a small boy, 6 at the most, his back against the wall. His head is gushing with blood. The first thing I notice is the ground in front of him; the body from yesterday is gone. I invite the boy inside. When I get back in Sarah is standing at the end of the bed, in nothing but a towel. She rushes to the child. I reach for the first aid kit yet again. These last 24 hours have been hell; it's hard to think that we are forced to go through this torture. I sit the kid on the bed whilst inspecting his wounds. It doesn't seem to be that bad. Sarah offers to clean it up. As she cleans the wound on his head I ask him his name, for a while he doesn't answer... it seems like he can't understand me. I ask once more, slowly this time. He replies "my name is Hebi". I've taken a few classes in Japanese, his name means snake. I say to him, "does your name mean snake? Is that why you are so strong?" he seems to have some trouble understanding me at first, but then he nods his head and smiles. He must have been through hell, and to top it off he can still manage a grin, it's amazing. Sarah asks me how I know this; I tell her it's common knowledge, she just smiles and says "well don't we have a smart little cookie here". It seems like she is feeling a little bit better, it's like she is a totally different person from the one I met yesterday. It's strange, she seems to be applying the first aid with ease, and she is a lot better than I was yesterday. I try talking a bit more to the boy. Since I know a fair bit of Japanese, I can figure out most of what he is saying. I tell Sarah that he was chased by a group of girls. He was in a strange room, there were white sheets everywhere, and it sounds like he was in a hospital or something. As soon as Sarah finishes I ask Hebi to show us where it was he came from. He agrees to show me. I take out my gun and have it ready in my hands. Sarah stays behind, to look after things and to try to find some food. On our way Hebi stops me, he points at a door. I read it, it says Greenhouse. I praise him and we walk in. Hebi sees all of the fruits and vegetables, another one of his grins appear on his face. Out of nowhere he pulls out a plastic shopping bag. We go and gather all of the produce we can fit in to the bag. On our way out I realise that we can't take it with us, it would slow us down, that and it might be too dangerous to come back to it. It would be like walking in to a trap. I pick up Hebi and put him on my shoulders, the bag full of vegetables still in his hands, I run. I make my way back to my room, as fast as I can, on the way back I read all the doors that I go past, it might be useful. We finally make it back. Sarah is waiting in the room, on the bed. The bed is covered in all types of goodies; there are chocolate bars, lollies and chips. Not to mention bottles and cans of soft drink and water. She sees our bag full of fruits and vegetables, we all start laughing. We put all of our food and drinks into my drawers; it seems like a good room now. I start to realise, we have 3 people, and just one bed... by the looks of it, and it's already about 6. I should try to find Hebi some bedding. OH! I remember now! When I was running back I saw a door that had linen written on it! I just need to get some stuff from there... I grab my gun and count the bullets, I have 50 all together, but who knows how long that will last me. I take my key and lock the door behind me, I don't bother telling Sarah or Hebi where I am going, im sure they will understand when I get back.

I make my way down the corridor where I saw the linen room; I feel something on my back. There is a voice, it tells me not to move, my mind races, I don't know what I'm going to do. Without thinking I twist around and put my gun up to the head of a young man, he looks about 20. Behind him are 2 girls, about my age, they are staring at me with eyes as cold as ice. They see I have a gun. The man puts his hands up, just like in a movie, I laugh... it seems to clear some tension. We both start to laugh now. I guess in these types of situations you can't really seem to help those types of things, it's like a coping mechanism. I hesitantly put down my gun, not knowing what will happen next, hoping for the best. We stop laughing, he introduces himself to me. His name is Chris, he says he is from titans heart, he is one of the bastards that tried to hurt Sarah. I ask him if he knows anything about it, but he denies having anything to do with it, he says he only joined today with his 2 younger sisters... That's a relief. He apologises to me, he thought I was one of those types of people, the type of people who go out trying to start shit, one of the cold blooded killers. He explains a bit to me, he says that if I want any chance of surviving, that I need to form a guild. I guess I was doing that from the start, without even thinking about it. He told me that in the Assembly hall there is a board that updates every hour on how many people are left. He tells me that there are 100 confirmed casualties so far. I thank him for all of his information and we part ways. I'm still not sure if I should trust him yet, but it's the only information I have gotten since day one. I hurry to the linen room, I've wasted enough time already, I don't want Sarah and Hebi to be worrying about me.

I finally get to the linen room, I pack a large sack with blankets pillows and a large piece of foam, that should do for now. I throw the sack over my shoulder and start to make my way back to the room. When I get back Sarah throws herself in to my arms, she is trying to say something, but I can't understand her through her crying, Hebi is asleep on the bed. I Show Sarah what I have in the sack, she has calmed down a little bit now. She seems happy with it. I make a bed up on the ground, it's too small for me or Sarah to fit in, secretly though I planned it that way, I liked having her lying next to me the night before. I wake up Hebi and take him to his new bed. He mutters some Japanese before going back to sleep. Somehow, he seems happy. i notice that Sarah has a watch on her, it reads 11:08. I didn't realise it was this late; I munch down a packet of chips and get ready for a shower. I undress and hop in, the hot water feels great, it relaxes me. I hear a knock at the door, it swings open. Sarah is standing there in nothing but a towel; I don't know what to think. She takes her towel off, exposing her skin, all of it. I look away, I'm sure I'm blushing, but then I notice, IM NAKED TOO! I quickly try to cover up, she just laughs and hops in to the how stream of water. She slowly puts her arms around me and whispers in my ear "don't worry, I'm not going to do anything" I'm half relieved and half disappointed. We share the shower; I guess we are living together aren't we? She looks so beautiful; her pink hair takes on a darker colour when it's wet, its blood red, how strange? This whole thing is strange. I ask her why she is in the shower with me. She says she feels safe around me. When we finish up in the shower I notice that my clothes are all wet. Sarah offers to wash them, since they are already wet, she says she was planning to wash her clothes too. Its 12 before we get into bed, our clothes are drying on the towel rack. We slide into bed together, I don't know what overcame me maybe it was the warmth of our bodies touching, I don't know for sure. I press my lips against hers, she reacts to it immediately, and she kisses me back. This goes on for a good 5 minutes before I pull away. I roll over and she puts her arm around my waist. Our naked bodies keep each other warm; I fall asleep in no time.

Morning comes far too quickly, start to stir, the sun is rising steadily, the sunrise is a beautiful sight. Sarah rolls over, she just looks at me, it seems strange. A woman is lying in bed with me naked, staring at me, yet I don't feel uncomfortable. She kisses my cheek. A small smile appears on her face. She mutters a few words and starts to get up, I follow. We go over to our clothes; thank god Hebi is still asleep. We slowly get dressed. In my mind I have a plan about what to do today. Today I'm going to make my way outside. I start to get some fruits out of the drawer, 3 apples 3 bananas and 3 pears, which should do us. I also find some UHT milk. I get our breakfast ready as Sarah wakes Hebi. We chat about what we all plan to do over our breakfast, looks like I wasn't the only one thinking about going outside. At that moment I notice Hebi's pockets are full, I ask him what is in them, he pulls out a whole heap of bullets, they look like the same ones I have! I ask him if I can have them, he gives them up without a problem. I put the bullets on the bed. I decide to look under the bed. I find a backpack, inside it is a few bottles of water and some plastic bags, I'm sure they will be useful. We get our stuff together and make our way out the door. We walk along the seemingly endless corridor until we find an exit. We are all exited to take our first steps outside. We make our way along a track; it leads us to a heap of club rooms. All of them are different, along the way we see a few people but none seem to bother us. By the time we reach the end of the track its 12, time for lunch, SHIT! I forgot to bring food. Luckily there are some vending machines near a clubroom not too far back. I read the door as I come up to the machines, it says firearms club. We smash open the machine and take all claim all of the contents; somehow it fits in the bag, that's a whole lot of food. We sit down and eat our lunch. Our lunch consists of muesli bars and fruit juice. Whilst the others are eating I decide to try to open the clubroom door. It's locked. After a while I come up with an idea, I pull out my gun and shoot at the lock, the lock is off. Sarah and Hebi both turn around, their faces as white as a ghost. I guess I should have warned them. We gather our stuff and walk in. It's amazing what we find next. The room is filled with all types of guns and ammo. On the wall there is some bags, they look like the types of bags you see backpackers wearing, the big ones that could easily hold a person. I take 2. Me and Sarah start filling the bags with as much as we can. We manage to get all of the ammo and one of each gun, so at least if someone else were to come across this place they wouldn't have the ammo to go with the guns. The bags are too heavy for someone like Hebi to be carrying, so I give my bag to him. Although he seems to struggle, he takes the bag with pride. Sarah has chosen the same type of handgun as I have to carry around with her, it seems her style too, it's a lot better than the blade she had. We also find some portable stoves that run on gas cylinders along with some pots and pans. We strap all of our items on to our bags and make our way back. On the way back we are stopped by some guy. He asks if he can walk back with us. We didn't give a reply but he follows. He tells us his name is Joseph. He talks for a while, not really about anything relative, until he says what room he is in, it's the one next to ours. He says he saw us leave today, and followed us. He wanted to join a guild, and thought about coming along with us, since we are in the room next to his. I ask him why he wants to be friends with us, he doesn't seem to have an answer just that he wanted to be of some help. I take a good look at him, as if I was trying to decide what type of person he is. He is about 17; he has blonde curls and glasses. He seems to be alright. We get back at 5, it's been another long day, but at least there weren't any fights or dramas. As we get to our rooms joseph stops. He opens the room next to ours. Until now I never noticed there was a room there. He walks in; his room has the same layout as ours. He examines the mirror on the wall near the bed. When he takes it off I get the shock of my life. There is a door behind the mirror! We open it up and it leads to a cupboard with another door. I open the second door, it leads to our room. I ask joseph if he has any weapons to protect himself. He pulls out a shotgun from under the bed, along with a plastic bag filled with shells. We all agree on putting our guns and ammo in the cupboard that joins our rooms. We gather the chairs from both rooms in Joseph's room and sit down to make some dinner. We boil up some carrots and potatoes, it's the first hot thing we have had since we got here! It's delicious! After dinner Hebi asks Joseph if he can stay in his room. I guess it's for the best to equal out the amount of people in each room. Joseph agrees and helps Hebi move his bed in to his room. Hebi immediately crawls in to bed, he falls asleep the second his head hits the pillow. The rest of us make our way in to my room once again. Joseph puts forward an idea, that tomorrow; we go looking for some more clothes. We Sarah agrees, so I go along with it as well, I guess it won't hurt to have a few spare changes of clothes.

Its 9 by now, Joseph has gone back to his own room. I start getting ready for a shower, and in comes Sarah. It's the same routine as last night. Even though this happened last night, I still don't feel comfortable with it. Just as I'm about to finish Sarah calls me over, she needs help washing her back. I try to shy away, but I'm too late. She grabs my arm and hugs it, pulling away is futile. I give in. it doesn't take long, but for some reason I feel more connected to her. we finally finish up. After all of that walking today I think I need an early sleep, but I don't really have much of a chance of that with Sarah here. The moment I try to lay down I get a thud on the head. She hit me with a frigging pillow! I know even if I do go back to sleep I will get another wack from that pillow. I turn over my head to see what she wants. She sure is beautiful! She is sitting there in a school shirt, The buttons half un-done. She has a skirt on with a small pair of shorts underneath. It's almost funny how good she looks. I ask her what she wants, she looks just as sleepy as I am. She just stares in to my eyes, its like a scene from a cheesy romance novel you find half price at a thrift shop, but then she does what I was hoping for, a kiss. Her lips were just as soft as they were the night before. After that we are both ready to go to sleep. I lay my head down and find myself putting my arms around her waist. She mustn't be bothered, because she is putting her hand on my arm, that's how I fell asleep.

Its still dark when I wake up, I check the watch that was on Sarah's wrist, its 5:40AM. Wow, I didn't sleep for long. I start to get my clothes on, I took them off last night before I went to bed but I can't find them. I went over to wake Sarah up but she was already awake. She hopped up to help look for my clothes, she couldn't find hers either! I had a strange feeling that this is the work of Joseph and Hebi. We think about just barging in to their rooms, the only thing is, we were pretty much naked. We decided to just sit and wait for a while. The sun was high in the sky before we realised that out clothes were wrapped up in our blankets. I could have sworn I had searched it just a few minutes ago, but I guess that's what happens when you get worked up when you are trying to find something. We had started to cook some breakfast as Hebi appeared. We start to make breakfast for 2 just as joseph appears "it looks like a full house". We put on some eggs, its better than what I usually got at home. Before I showed up here I was living with my mother 3 brothers and 3 sisters, dad left us a few years ago, something to do with money… I wasn't the smartest of people but I could do work, that and I was an excellent cook. We all enjoyed our breakfast, beut we were a bit tired, so we spent the day in the house… that's how I met my 3 new companions.


End file.
